This invention relates to an auxiliary member for opening the closed end portion of the nozzle of a liquid container, the nozzle being used for discharging the liquid out of the container. The auxiliary member herein disclosed is to open the nozzle safely, readily and positively, by preventing the splashing of the liquid which may be caused when it is opened thereby.
Most extensively known as a container for adhesive, especially for .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive, is a container inert to adhesive which, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a liquid containing section 1, a shoulder 2 protruded from the section 1, a nozzle 3 protruded from the shoulder 3, a sealing member 4 screwed into a liquid charging mouth provided at the bottom of the container, and a cap 5 manufactured separately.
In order to use the liquid contained in such a container, a hole is made in the tip end portion of a nozzle provided on the container by the use of a sharp member such as a pin, and the liquid is discharged through the hole thus made. However, in this conventional method in which the hole is made by the use of the pin only, in making the hole in the tip end portion of the nozzle the liquid is jetted out through the hole thereby to make the clothes or articles around it dirty, which may be hazardous to human bodies. Especially, in the case where .alpha.-cyanoacrylate adhesive is contained in the container, it may be jetted out of the hole made in the nozzle because of a temperature difference although the container is, in general, stored in a cooling room.
In general, the sharp member such as a pin, as shown in FIG. 2, is made up of a head 8 if necessary, a tapered sharp section 7 at the end portion, and a rod-like section 6 extended from the tapered sharp section 7 and having the same diameter as that of the section 7. In making a hole in the tip end portion of the nozzle with this sharp member, the section 7 is abutted against the tip end portion of the nozzle, and then the sharp member is depressed by holding the head 8 of the rod-like section 6.
In this case, as the section 7 is shorter than the section 6, the hole is made in such a manner that the rod-like section is inserted into the tip end portion of the nozzle because of the inertia of depression.
In the conventional hole making method in which the rod-like section is also used, the liquid is jetted through the hole when the sharp member is pulled out of the nozzle. The reason for this phenomenon is not known. However, it is believed that when the needle is pulled out of the nozzle, the part of the needle inserted into the nozzle is abruptly changed from the rod-like section to the tapered sharp section, as a result of which a change is caused in the opening of the nozzle which leads to the jetting of liquid.
In this connection, .alpha.-cyanoacrylate series adhesive known as a low viscosity liquid adhesive is contained in a container with a nozzle made of synthetic resin such as polyethylene or polypropylene which is ordinarily inert to adhesive. In order to make a hole in the nozzle of such a container, it is desirable that after removal of the liquid left in the end portion of the container with the finger tip, the hole is made therein. As it is difficult to completely remove the liquid from the end portion of the container, a small amount of liquid is liable to be left there, even if tried to do so. If a hole is made in the nozzle of this container having the small amount of liquid as it is according to the conventional method in which the needle is inserted into the nozzle up to the rod-like section 6, the above-described jetting of liquid due to the small amount of liquid left in the end portion of the container is caused when the needle is pulled out. Thus, opening the container containing .alpha.-cyanoacrylate series adhesive must be done with special care.